A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network access, and more particularly, to dial-up network access software.
B. Description of Related Art
People often find it necessary to connect to a network, such as the Internet or a corporate network, when they are away from work. Business travelers, in particular, may connect to their corporate network to perform functions such as sending/receiving email, viewing corporate documents, or uploading files to the corporate network. When traveling, dial-up connections over phone lines are often used to make the network connection.
Dial-up connections are frequently initiated using dial-up management software. This software may perform basic dial-up functions, such as controlling a modem to dial a number entered by the user and negotiating network logon with the host. When traveling, users often initiate dial-up connections to hosts that are in the local calling zone of the user. To do this, the user first looks-up the local number and then manually enters the local number into the dial-up management software.
There is a need in the art for improved dial-up management software.